


Disney Saves All

by Da_notso_Lazy_righter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I dont know how to tag, I'm Sorry, sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_notso_Lazy_righter/pseuds/Da_notso_Lazy_righter
Summary: Peter is having a great day but Deadpool shows up.Peter hit his head on the table and groaned loudly when he realized who was standing in the doorway.Stupid Parker luck he grumbled to himself.





	Disney Saves All

Peter laughed at a joke Tony just told. Everyone but Nat laughed too but Nat did look a little amused which was the best you could get out of her. The avengers were about to have a movie night. Currently they were eating pizza and telling jokes.

Peter groaned in his mind. Ugh I’m hungry but they can’t know about Spiderman. Thank Jarvis for withholding information from everyone. Unfortunately for Peter, five pizzas were the limit as long as he brushed their suspicion off with his growing teenage boy excuse. He could still do that because they only adopted him a couple of months ago.

Peter started to add his input to the most recently said comment, “Well, I …..” He trailed off looking over everyone’s heads seeing a figure leaning casually against the doorway with his arms crossed. A too familiar figure standing in the doorway. A person who should never be here because he knows he’s Spiderman but he’s also a very bad secret keeper. Oh no. It’s Deadpool. He heard Tony growl and state annoyed, “Wilson.”

He ducked down as the others turned around to see what’s wrong. He was praying to every god in the galaxy that Deadpool didn’t see him. Clearly, he didn’t pray hard enough because a couple seconds later he heard a cheerful, “Petey-pie? Is that you I saw?”

The logical answer that Peter came up with was, “No. Diffidently not.” But Deadpool wasn’t falling for it. He gasped, “Petey-Pie it is you! I didn’t know you lived here! I thought friends were supposed to tell each other everything!”

Peter stood up and stared at Deadpool while he said, “We are not friends.”

“Aww, Pete. You know only friends get the best tacos ever but if you don’t wan any ill be sure to remember next time.”

Not the tacos! They really were the best and it was a good break during his patrol. “Fine we are friends but only for the tacos.” Peter declared.

“That’s how a relationship works Petey.” Deadpool responded.

Peter sighed really loudly and started to walk toward Deadpool who was now standing by the couch looking out the ceiling to floor window at the view below. New York looked amazing from 100 stories’ up. He heard many shouts of “Peter no!” and “He’s dangerous.” But he paid no attention to the avengers.

He walked up to Deadpool and whispered quietly so only he heard, “Don’t tell them I’m Spiderman.” Louder he said, “What do you want?” he added a glare for good measure.

“Oh ya know I just wanted to see dat ass of yours.” You could see his smirk and his wink through his mask (Peter was no jealous) as Peter blushed.

“Deadpool. Get. Out.” Clint and Tony said at the same time.

“But I haven’t pissed off enough people yet!!”

Peter calmly slapped him. While Deadpool lay there shocked, Peter picked him up bridal style.

“Taking me somewhere Petey?” Deadpool asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Seriously! How does he do hat with a mask on?

“Yeah.” Peter said slyly.

(I don’t like how he said that)

[Shut up white I want some sweet booty]

While Deadpool was distracted with the boxes, he didn’t realize that Peter told Jarvis to open the window. When he realized what was about to happen, all he had time to do was say, “Uh Oh.” Then he was falling to a certain death that would last 5 minutes.

Peter threw Deadpool out the window. Then he heard a “That would have been sexeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee“ get fainter as he fell.

“Jarvis, shut the window please.”

“Of course sir.” Came the polite reply with a British accent.

Peter dusted off his hands. “Now, who wants to watch a Disney movie?”

“Brave” Clint the archer replied with a desperate look in his eyes.

Natasha punched him in the arm as everyone laughed.

“Peter, how do you know Deadpool?” Steve said with confusion.

“Uhhhhhhh. Guys! Look! Its Brave!” He said as the movie started playing hoping that this could save him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I should be asleep now but instead I wrote this.  
> Check out my other story Broken then fixed better than before. I'll update it really soon.  
> Bye for now.


End file.
